


take me home

by santanico



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e16 Bring It On, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santanico/pseuds/santanico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre 4.16 Bring It On fic.</p><p>“Are you going to take a bath?” Elena asks, and Caroline looks up at her again.</p><p>“No,” she says, “just a shower.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home

Caroline jolts slightly as the door creaks open, expecting to see Stefan or Damon and have to shout. When she looks up, towel wrapped protectively against her body, her shoulders drop. She blinks twice.

“Hi, Elena.” There isn’t really anything else to say.

Caroline presumes that Elena had spent the night sleeping next to Damon, but whether or not she had slept is up for debate. Whether any of them had really slept was up for debate. The drama and fear of the night before hadn’t exactly faded, and though Elena’s eyes were clear, there was a dullness in her gaze that was unavoidable.

“Hello.” Elena wore a tank-top and a pair of shorts, and when Caroline looked her over she found herself pressing her lips together. Elena’s nipples were visible through the shirt.

“Um,” Caroline hesitates, looking back at the bathtub. She’s still sat on the edge, soaking her feet in a couple of inches of warm water. She had planned to take a bath, though it felt strange to be in one of the Salvatore mansion showers. The bathrooms were too fancy, too gold and marble-topped, and Caroline missed home. She missed things being calm, but they hadn’t been in so long she had sort of forgotten what it meant.

“Are you going to take a bath?” Elena asks, and Caroline looks up at her again.

“No,” she says, “just a shower.”

“Okay.”

“Elena, what are you - ”

“Saving water,” Elena deadpans. She’s naked already, purple top and shorts on the floor. Caroline starts to blush – she hadn’t been wearing underwear. “How long have we known each other?” Elena says. “You’ve seen me naked before.”

Caroline glances into the tub, her face burning. She’s about to protest when Elena sits next to her. The tub is deep and vast, the removable shower head sitting at about six or seven feet. Elena first reaches for the faucet, but pauses, her hand wrapped around the knob. She’s leaning over Caroline and Caroline is doing her best to look away.

Elena moves her hand from the faucet and brushes her fingers along Caroline’s thigh, right under her towel. Caroline is suddenly aware of just how naked she is, besides the soft fabric, and it’s harder to contain just how turned on she’s become in such a short time. Elena shifts, nearly on top of her, hand gripping Caroline’s thigh.

“What do you say?” Elena asks, her face hovering near Caroline’s. Her hair is in a messy bun, contrary to Caroline’s, resting on her shoulders.

Caroline wants to taste. She whispers, “Yeah,” and her voice shakes, along with the tips of her fingers. Elena reaches down and begins to drain the tub before reaching up and running a hand through Caroline’s hair. She kisses her, open mouthed, and Caroline closes her eyes.

I shouldn’t be doing this I shouldn’t be doing this I shouldn’t be doing this.

The thought races through her head but she doesn’t stop or even want to – Elena tastes clean, wide and open, and the press of her tongue in unfamiliar and welcome. Caroline’s feet get cold as the water washes down the drain, and she really has no idea where this is going, what Elena’s thinking or planning.

She trusts her, and that’s all there is.

“Get in the tub,” Elena says, “and take off your towel.”

Caroline blushes and fumbles, unwrapping the towel from around herself. Elena isn’t staring, thankfully, and Caroline steps into the deep tub, sitting back against the edge. She watches Elena, naked, stand up and then bend over to turn the water on again. It reaches Caroline’s feet, not quite hot enough to hurt, before Elena switches the shower on. Water pelts down against Elena and she turns around, sitting on her knees.

Caroline wipes her hair back and bites her lip as Elena crawls on hands and knees closer to her.

“What are you gonna do?” Caroline says, swallowing. She doesn’t know what to hold onto, and grips the side of the tub as a substitute. She can barely hold on.

“I’m gonna make this worth the wait,” Elena says, tilting her head back. Water runs down her breasts and stomach, down to her thighs, and drips off in streams. Caroline stares. “Come on, you’ve always thought about it.” Elena reaches forward, brushing Caroline’s chin with long fingers. “I can tell. The way you look at me. The way you’re looking at me right now. _Care_.”

“You’re being unfair.”

Elena shrugs and dips her head down, kissing Caroline’s knee. Her mouth feels distinctly different from the hot water still streaming down on them both. Elena’s hands tuck between Caroline’s legs, and she tugs them apart. Caroline’s thighs quiver but she lets Elena open her up. The heat is persistent.

Elena’s mouth draws patterns on the inside of Caroline’s thigh, teasing her skin with little bites and licks. Caroline feels this more than she ever has, and can only think about what’s going to happen next with a burning pulse, her blood thrumming through her body like electricity. Caroline wants to grab Elena’s hair and get this over with, to never have to think about it again.

But Elena doesn’t want that at all, and it’s clear in the way her fingers dig into Caroline’s legs, keeping her steady, her mouth making a slow path to Caroline’s cunt.

It’s too much – “Come on,” Caroline huffs, arching her back and attempting to push against Elena more thoroughly. “Get it over with.”

Elena sits up suddenly and pulls in closer, grabbing Caroline’s thighs again and yanking forward. Caroline slips and yelps, but it’s drowned out by the water pattering against the tub. She slides her hand over the side of the tub, trying to keep her balance, but before she can get another word in, Elena has a finger inside of her and a thumb pressed against her clit.

“Oh, fuck,” Caroline breathes, shaking her hair back, muscles tightening. “Okay…alright…”

“You told me to get it over with,” Elena says, starting to rub her thumb in rough circles. Caroline bites the inside of her cheek, squeezing her eyes closed. The intimacy is confusing, and part of her wants to grab Elena and kiss her senseless, and the other part of her wants to just be fucked until she sees stars on her eyelids. 

Elena crooks her finger and then pulls out, still rubbing her thumb. Caroline whines and gasp as Elena presses her index and middle finger into Caroline’s cunt, twisting them inside and angling them up slightly.

“Fuck,” Caroline grits out, and as soon as she says the word Elena sinks down again, adjusting her fingers and removing her thumb. Caroline is focused entirely on Elena’s choices, now on the tough of Elena’s tongue, sliding over Caroline’s clit relentlessly. There isn’t any reason to what she does, as far as Caroline can tell, except to lick with precision, adjusting the rhythm of her tongue to the sharp thrusts of her fingers.

Caroline is clawing at both sides of the tub, her legs spread apart as Elena fucks and sucks her. The heat of her orgasm hovers in her stomach, deep and low and ready, and Caroline can only manage gasps and small whines, her cunt clenching against Elena’s fingers, her thighs tightening and attempting to squeeze around Elena’s head.

When she comes, it still feels sudden and without warning, and she manages “Elena,” in a tense gasp, her body shaking as she collapses against the wet tile. Elena gives two last licks to Caroline’s clit, and Caroline lets out a near sob at the over-stimulation, her muscles still twitching around Elena’s fingers. Elena sits up then, slides her fingers out of Caroline’s cunt, and smiles. Her mouth is wet, and Caroline wants to kiss it.

“Get washed up, I need to shower before the water runs out.”

Elena stands, pushes the shower door open, and leaves Caroline to scramble to her feet, blushing and shaking, grabbing for the body wash.


End file.
